


Stay In Place (Sing A Chorus) Traduzione Italiana (Completa)

by marchtotsea



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Imaginary Friends, M/M, Mental Instability, Past Child Abuse, Past Patient Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Songfic, Suicide, Synesthesia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtotsea/pseuds/marchtotsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Che fai, Tyler?" Gli chiese la madre, dando un'occhiata in giro.<br/>"Parlavo con Josh." Le rispose Tyler. Pentendosi immediatamente di aver aperto bocca.<br/>"Tyler," gli disse la madre, sospirando. "Josh non è reale, ricordi? Ne abbiamo già parlato."<br/>____________________________________________<br/>Traduzione dell'omonima storia di SoloChaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay In Place (Sing A Chorus) Traduzione Italiana (Completa)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stay in place (sing a chorus)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822504) by [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos). 



> Amatissima dalla Clique e anche da me, ho deciso di rimboccarmi le maniche e tradurre questa fantastica storia che ha emozionato tutti.  
> La storia è ispirata alla canzone Forest dei miei amati Twenty One Pilots. Vi consiglio di guardare la traduzione della canzone, mi raccomando, leggetela quando avrete finito. Buona lettura!

 

  * Storia originale: _[ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1822504?view_adult=true)_
  * Canzone in lingua originale: [Forest // Twenty One Pilots](https://www.google.it/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjMoNLIgPnNAhXKDxoKHWE4CoYQtwIIHDAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DnqdHhrs8Igk&usg=AFQjCNH5DxBT8-RBtePhsOLDZDobDXs3bw&sig2=hzgjlJZ5njPkxVniaueJhw&bvm=bv.127178174,d.d2s)
  * Testo tradotto della canzone: [♥](http://lyricstranslate.com/it/forest-foresta.html)
  * Permesso dell'autrice: [x](http://i63.tinypic.com/20ztf6s.png)



 

* * *

 Artwork made by me :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"La pioggia," disse Tyler.

Josh annuì, lentamente.

"È come se fosse..." Tyler fece una pausa, cercando la parola adatta.

"Croccante," disse Josh.

"Esatto," Tyler confermò, annuendo.

"Quasi..." Josh si accigliò, "Forse... Rossa?

"Per lo più, sì," disse Tyler. "Con una punta di arancione."

"Giusto, arancione." Josh lo indicò, come per dargli ragione. "Sì, esatto. Me ne dimentico sempre."

"Molte cose sono arancioni però," affermò Tyler, accigliato.

"Non dove vivo io," controbatté Josh, con uno sguardo buio. "Lì è tutto così nero-blu."

Tyler sussultò. "Non riesco nemmeno immaginarlo."

"Non farlo," gli disse Josh duramente. Scosse il capo. "Non provarci neanche."

Tyler rabbrividì lievemente. "Credimi, non voglio farlo."

Josh annuì. "Bene." All'improvviso si raddrizzò e inclinò la testa di lato.

"Arriva mamma?" Chiese Tyler. Josh annuì, alzandosi.

"Non metterci troppo, okay?" Gli chiese Josh chiudendo l'anta dell'armadio.

"Okay." Rispose alla stanza ormai vuota.

Si sentì un leggero tocco, poi la porta si aprì rivelando il viso di sua madre.

"Che fai, Tyler?" Gli chiese la madre, dando un'occhiata in giro.

"Parlavo con Josh." Le rispose Tyler. Pentendosi immediatamente di aver aperto bocca.

"Tyler," gli disse la madre, sospirando. "Josh non è reale, ricordi? Ne abbiamo già parlato."

"Giusto," disse Tyler, annuendo. "Scusa."

"Tyler, io..." Fece una pausa, insicura su cosa dire. "Non scusarti, okay? È solo che Josh non esiste."

"Okay," rispose Tyler, sperando che uscisse al più presto per far tornare Josh.

Sua madre gli rivolse uno sguardo, nei suoi occhi c'era qualcosa di giallo-blu-verde. Aveva dimenticato come lo dicevano gli altri. Josh lo sapeva di sicuro.

"Tyler, hai un appuntamento domani, ricordi?" Lo avvertì la donna. "Con il Dr. Paulson."

Il Dr.Paulson aveva tanti pennarelli, una scacchiera, e un cassetto pieno di caramelle per Tyler così non avrebbe più raccontato della volta in cui tutto sapeva di metallo e sapone e magenta immersi nella cera di candela.

"Okay." Tyler disse, annuendo.

Sua madre si morse il labbro. "D'accordo, Tyler," gli disse. "Ricorda di mangiare, okay?"

"Okay," ripeté ancora, mentre sua madre chiudeva la porta.

Josh aprì immediatamente la porta dell'armadio.

"Dr. Paulson," disse, con una punta di disgusto.

"Perché non ti piace?" gli chiese Tyler mentre guardava l'altro sedersi sulla libreria di Tyler.

"Mi sembra così..." Josh si morse il labbro, cercando le parole. "Direi verde-viola, ma ho mancato qualcosa, vero?"

"Rosa," lo aiutò immediatamente Tyler.

"Giusto, giusto." Confermò Josh. Fece una smorfia. "Non mi piace quando vai lì."

"Preferiresti che ritornassi dal Dr. Craig?" Propose Tyler.

Josh cercò di non cadere, appollaiato precariamente sulla libreria.

"No!" Esclamò Josh. "No, no, mai!"

"Scherzavo," lo rassicurò Tyler stravaccandosi sul suo letto.

"Certo..." Mormorò, leggermente irritato. "Non scherzarci su, okay?"

"Okay," disse Tyler, ricordandosi delle conversazioni con sua madre. Il suono del burro che viene spalmato sul toast, consenso insipido e rosso-viola.   
  
"No, sul serio," lo riprese Josh, saltando giù dalla libreria per prendere la mano di Tyler. "Non scherzarci. Non era... bello."

"No, non lo era," rispose Tyler, sentendo Josh premere le labbra sulla sua mano.

"Per favore non scherzarci, Tyler," mormorò Josh.

E Tyler era così incantato dal modo in cui le sue labbra formavano il suo nome che annuì senza neanche accorgersene.  
                                            ______________________________________

Tyler si accorse che il suo dottore aveva affrontato una lunga giornata.

"Tutto okay con sua moglie, dottore?" Chiese gentilmente Tyler.

"Alla grande," sbuffò, lasciandosi cadere sulla sua sedia. "Cioccolato o lecca-lecca?"

"Lecca-lecca," rispose Tyler. Gli piaceva succhiarli nel modo più osceno possibile, solo per controllare le priorità del suo dottore.

Il lecca-lecca era rosso, sapeva di verde-rosso-giallo, come le ciliegie. Tyler fu attento a strofinarlo contro le labbra, per renderle più rosse possibile.

"Nell'ultima sessione abbiamo parlato di libri." Cambiò discorso il Dr. Paulson, non prestando attenzione a Tyler e al suo lecca-lecca. "E di mal di testa."

"Potrebbero essere sinonimi," disse Tyler.

"Sì, l'hai già detto molte volte," disse il dottore, suonando stanco.

"E la Bibbia-"

"-ha i caratteri così piccoli che vale la pena guardare un arcobaleno invece," il dottore finì la sua frase.

"Anche se la prima parte-"

"-della Genesi è per la maggior parte verde, quindi si può leggere," il dottor Paulson disse. "Sono bravo a prendere appunti, ricordi?"

"Ricordo," replicò Tyler nello stesso tono che usava con sua madre.  
 

Il dottor Paulson, che conosceva bene i suoi toni di voce, sospirò.

"Tyler, mi dispiace che non stia dando il meglio di me oggi," spiegò. Sì chinò davanti, e Tyler sobbalzò così velocemente che quasi si ritrovò il lecca-lecca in gola.

"Scusami, scusami," si scusò il dottore, si tolse gli occhiali così per passarsi una mano sul viso. "Mi dispiace davvero, Tyler."

Tyler non disse nulla. Pensò che se avesse aperto bocca, non sarebbe uscito altro che le parole incomprensibili che solo Josh capiva. Sentì il cuore battergli forte e si premette una mano sul petto. Il Dr. Paulson seguì i suoi movimenti e sussultò.  
 

"Mi dispiace tanto, Tyler," ripeté. "Non volevo spaventarti."

"Sto bene," disse il ragazzo, soddisfatto nel sentire che non aveva detto nulla di insensato.   
  
"Non è vero, Tyler," replicò il dottore con un sospiro. "Non stai bene," scosse lentamente il capo, come a voler schiarirsi le idee. "Di cosa vuoi parlare oggi?"

Tyler alzò le spalle. "Non lo so."

"Stai scrivendo ultimamente?" gli chiese il dottore.

"Un po'," mormorò Tyler, giocando con un filo sui suoi jeans.

  
"Hai scritto qualcosa di interessante?"

  
"La casa sull'albero," rispose Tyler, lo sguardo del dottor Paulson era diventato arancione-verde-blu, i suoi occhi erano interessati ed erano come affamati, Tyler si pentì subito di aver parlato.

"Quale casa sull'albero?" chiese il dottore, annotando qualcosa sul suo taccuino.

"Abb-Ho trovato una casa sull'albero, nel bosco," mormorò Tyler, abbassando gli occhi alla moquette e aggrottando le sopracciglia, si sentì improvvisamente esposto.   
  
"Com'era questa casa sull'albero?" Chiese il dottore, con lo sguardo ancora sul suo taccuino.   
  
"Non lo so. Di legno." _Giallo-viola. Come il gesso bagnato. Il Si più grave sul suo piano._  
 

"I tuoi genitori sanno di questa casa?"

"È importante?" Chiese Tyler, più per difesa che per altro.

Il dottore sospirò. "Suppongo di no," disse lentamente. "Volevo solo sapere se parli con loro."

"Poteva chiederglielo," gli fece notare Tyler. "Poteva chiederlo a  _me_."

"Hai ragione, Tyler. Mi dispiace," si scusò il dottore, suonando sincero. "Parli con i tuoi genitori?"

Tyler sbuffò.

"Come pensavo." Disse il dottor Paulson e si chinò in avanti lentamente, così da non spaventare ancora Tyler. "Penso che dovresti parlare con loro, Tyler. Lo sai che ci tengono tanto a te."

"Non è vero." Tyler sapeva che si stava comportando come un bambino, come l'odore di buccia d'arancia, ma non gli importava.

"Invece sì, Tyler. Ed erano così... Così sconvolti quando hanno scoperto cosa ti era successo."

"Non mi hanno mai creduto."  
 

"A quel tempo era difficile riuscire a capirti," Disse delicatamente il dottore. "Lo è ancora, a dir la verità."

"Lei sembra riuscirci, però."

"Ti conosco da un bel po', Tyler."

"Beh, anche i miei genitori."

"Ma ti conoscono davvero?"

Tyler stette in silenzio per un momento. "No." Fece ancora un pausa. "Non mi conoscono affatto."

"Hai mai pensato di fare pace con loro?" Chiese il dottor Paulson.

Tyler si accigliò. "Devono essere loro a far pace con  _me_."

"Ci stanno  _provando_ , Tyler, davvero," disse il dottore. "Non l'avrai notato, ma stanno cercando di rimettere le cose a posto."

"Beh, non mi sembra che finora abbiano fatto granché." Mormorò Tyler.

Il dottore ignorò il commento. "Dicono che hanno provato a farti uscire e a farti partecipare alle attività di famiglia."  
 

"Odio le folle," gli spiegò Tyler. "Odio i giochi da tavola, odio la TV."

  
"Non sanno cosa ti piace, Tyler," gli disse il dottore. "Ma sono certo che saranno felici di fare le cose che ti piacciono, con te."

"Io..." Fece una pausa. "Non c'è nulla che mi piace."

Il Dr. Paulson rimase in silenzio per poco. "Josh ti piace."

Tyler alzò lo sguardo. "Cosa?" Il dottore non aveva mai tirato fuori l'argomento "Josh" prima d'ora.

"Non dico che Josh sia reale, Tyler," si affrettò a dire il dottore. "Ma forse potresti provare a parlare a qualcuno della tua famiglia di lui."

"E a cosa servirebbe esattamente, oltre ad alimentare le mie delusioni?"

"Ti aiuterà ad aprirti," disse il dottor Paulson, ignorando il suo sarcasmo. "Sei più facile da capire quando parli di qualcosa a cui sei davvero interessato."

Tyler ci pensò su per qualche momento. "Dovrà dire ai miei genitori che va bene se parlo di Josh."

L'altro sospirò. "Non volevo che pensassero il contrario quando gli ho parlato di Josh, mi dispiace Tyler."

Tyler scrollò le spalle. "Come le pare."

Il dottore annuì lentamente, appuntando altre cose sul taccuino. "Ci parlerò."

______________________________________  

"Cosa gli dirai di me?" Chiese Josh spezzando un pezzo di legno sul pavimento scheggiato nella loro casa sull'albero.

Tyler scosse la testa. "Non so. C'è molto da dire."

"Potresti dirgli di quanto sia arancione-rosa-rosso," disse Josh, regalando a Tyler uno dei suoi sorrisi che lo faceva sciogliere ogni volta. "Di quanto sono sexy, che la mia voce è come i marshmallow sciolti, le mie labbra come il Do maggiore, come io-"

"Oh, ma chiudi il becco," disse Tyler, spingendolo in modo giocoso.

Josh rise, piccole rughe si formarono ai lati dei suoi occhi. Tyler spostò lo sguardo prima che Josh potesse vederlo mentre lo fissava.

"I miei pensano che sia pazzo," disse improvvisamente Tyler.

Josh si mise dritto, corrucciandosi. "Non sei pazzo."

"Lo so," disse Tyler. "Ma dirgli di te non gli farà cambiare idea." Disse.

Josh stette in silenzio. "Che farai?"

"Gli parlerò comunque di te," Tyler disse. "Fanculo ciò che pensano."

Josh sorrise. "Sei troppo arancione-rosa-rosso quando dici parolacce."

Tyler arrossì. "No, non lo sono."

Josh lo guardò pensosamente. "Sei bello bello, Tyler."

"Bello bello?" disse Tyler.

Josh rise. "Potevo fare di meglio, lo so."

"Perché parliamo così?" Chiese Tyler. "Se usassimo le nostre parole, non succederebbero cose così."

"Mi hai chiesto di parlare 'normalmente'" Disse Josh. "Per fare pratica."

Tyler si accigliò. "Perché l'ho fatto?"

"Tipo per comunicare meglio." Alzò le spalle.

Tyler annuì. "Sembra una cosa che farei io, sì. Quando... lo sai."

"Beh, sì," disse Josh. "Eri tutto-" mosse le mani come per ricordare le parole, "viola-blu. In disordine."

"Sottosopra," disse Tyler, annuendo.

"Non proprio," disse Josh "Tipo... Non riesco a ricordare la parola. Arancione-verde-viola."

"Confuso."

"Esatto. La dimentico sempre," disse. "Confuso. Eri confuso. E la lettera M. L'odore di Agosto."

"Confuso, forse," gli concede Tyler. "Perso però... Non saprei."

"Eri perso," disse Josh, suonando certo.

"Forse," disse Tyler ancora. Spostò lo sguardo sulle mani di Josh che giocavano con l'accendino che aveva sempre con sé. "Ma perché ce l'hai? Non fumi neanche."

Josh alzò le spalle. "Non si sa mai, potresti avere bisogno di bruciare tutto."

Tyler aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Cosa? Di che parli?"

Josh alzò di nuovo le spalle. "Un giorno lo capirai."

______________________________________  

"Si è tinto i capelli l'altro giorno," Tyler disse a sua madre.

Erano seduti sugli scalini a guardare il vento soffiare fra gli alberi nel giardino.Il vento era come un cuscino fresco sulla pelle di Tyler, e sorrise.

"Che colore?" Chiese la madre.

"Blu. Blu elettrico," rispose Tyler, sorridendo. "Per un po' li ha avuti rossi."

"È fantastico, Tyler," disse sua madre, sembrando ancora un po' a disagio.

"Ha gli occhi castano scuro," disse Tyler, ignorando il fastidio di sua madre.

"Occhi caffè. Quel tipo di caffè con la cioccolata calda. Com'è che si chiama?"

"Moca," suggerì sua madre.

"Occhi moca," disse Tyler, annuendo.

"Tyler," sua madre disse, mordendosi il labbro, "chi è Josh per te?"

"Che intendi?"

"È un tuo amico?" chiese la donna. "Ragazzo?"

Tyler biascicò un po'. "Cosa? No!"

  
"È... okay, se vuoi un ragazzo," disse sua madre. "Volevo che lo sapessi."

"Bene," disse il ragazzo, con gli occhi ancora spalancati. "Cosa te lo fa pensare?"

"Hai sempre quell'aria persa quando parli di lui, Tyler," gli spiegò la madre.

"Sì, e questo ti ha subito fatto pensare che io sia gay?"

"Beh," sospirò sua madre, "Non mi sei mai sembrato molto etero, Tyler."

Tyler sbatté le palpebre. "Grazie, mamma."

"Non era un insulto!" iniziò a protestare sua madre, ma si fermò quando vide Tyler ridere.

  
"Sono gay," Tyler confermò una volta che sua madre smise di ridacchiare. "Solo che non mi aspettavo che te ne accorgessi."

"Ogni tanto mi capita di notare qualcosa di te, sai Tyler." Disse sua madre.

Tyler ritornò serio. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, sua madre sospirò, prendendogli la mano con cautela.

  
"Mi dispiace, Tyler," gli disse. "So che una scusa non potrà aggiustare le cose, che non le cambierà, ma mi dispiace,  _davvero_."   
  
"Perché-" Tyler deglutì con forza, "perché non mi credi?"

"Io-" Sua madre sospirò ancora. "Il Dr. Craig sembrava professionale, Tyler. Doveva essere il migliore fra tutti. Ed era bravo, rassicurante e aveva un'ottima reputazione." La donna strinse la mano a suo figlio delicatamente. "Me ne pento ancora di non averti ascoltato, Tyler, più di ogni altra cosa."

Tyler sospirò.

______________________________________  

"Come ti senti?" gli chiese Josh un giorno.

"Chi sei, il dottor Paulson?"

Josh levò gli occhi al cielo. "Andiamo, Ty," gli disse, porgendogli il suo coltello tascabile. "Mostramelo. In parole 'normali'."

Tyler fissò il coltello, caldo e pesante nella mano, come la seta e l'erba bagnata.   
  
"Mostramelo." Ripeté Josh.

Tyler fece uscire la lama, premendola contro il pavimento di legno della loro casa sull'albero.

"Parole 'normali'," sussurrò a se stesso, cercando di ricordarsi come si sentiva.

T-E-R-R-O-R-I-Z-Z-A-T-O

"Terrorizzato," lesse Josh. "Perché?"

Tyler alzò le spalle, spostando via i trucioli di legno dal coltello prima di richiuderlo e riporgerlo a Josh.

"Non lo so. Lo sono sempre," disse.

"Perché?" Ripeté Josh. "Da cosa?"

Tyler alzò di nuovo le spalle. "Da cosa succederà poi, credo," rispose.

"Non c'è nulla di cui aver paura" disse, accigliandosi.

"Allora perché ho paura?"

Josh sorrise in quel suo modo gentile. "Arancione-verde-viola," disse.

Tyler sospirò, passando il pollice sull'incisione sul legno.

"Non lo sono," mormorò. "Non proprio."

"Invece sì." Disse Josh. "Come l'ovatta arancione strappata. Non sapere cosa c'è dietro l'angolo è una delle cose più belle."

"Terrificanti," disse Tyler, scuotendo la testa.

"Forse un po'" gli consentì Josh. "Ma forse ciò che c'è dietro l'angolo è la cosa migliore che tu possa immaginare."

"E se invece non lo fosse?"

"E se lo fosse?"

"E se non lo fosse?"

Josh si sporse in avanti, spostando le dita di Tyler dall'incisione nel legno.

"E se lo fosse?" sussurrò.

______________________________________  

"Come va con tua madre?" gli chiese il dottor Paulson mentre Tyler si infilava un cioccolatino nella tasca.

"Bene," disse Tyler.

"Bene?" Ripeté il dottore, sopracciglia alzate.

"Meglio," si corresse Tyler.

Il suo dottore annuì. "Allora, le hai parlato di Josh?"

Tyler annuì. "Non sembrava molto felice."

"Era prevedibile, Tyler," disse il dottor Paulson, mentre guardava i suoi appunti. "Non deve essere facile per una donna sentire suo figlio diciassettenne parlare del suo amico immaginario."

"Che lei pensa sia immaginario," Tyler lo corresse senza pensarci.

Il dottore stette in silenzio per un momento, alzando lo sguardo dai suoi appunti.

"Tyler," disse dolcemente, "Josh non-"

"Sì, okay, certo." Disse velocemente Tyler.

Il dottor Paulson sospirò, passandosi una mano fra i capelli.

"Non è reale, Tyler," disse ancora con quel tono dolce. "Mi dispiace, ma non esiste."

"Sì, va bene, come vuole."

Il dottore si passò le mani sul viso. "Tyler..."  
 

"Senta," disse Tyler, improvvisamente pronto ad affrontarlo, "So che pensa che io sia pazzo, ma Josh è  _reale_ , okay? Non mi convincerà del contrario."

Il dottore fece una risata secca. "L'ho notato."

______________________________________  

"È tutto così nero-blu," disse Josh. "Intendo a casa mia. Perciò preferisco venire qui."

"Me l'hai già detto," gli fece notare Tyler. "Tante volte."

"Sì, ma questo non lo rende meno vero." Puntualizzò Josh.

"Lo so," disse l'altro. "Sto solo dicendo che ti ascolto quando lo dici."

"Ma non voglio che tu mi  _ascolti_ ," insistette Josh. "Voglio che tu mi  _senta_."

Tyler si accigliò. "Qual è la differenza?"

Josh emise un suono di frustrazione. "Alcune persone- filosofi, perlopiù- dicono che le persone non si ascoltino," disse. "Ma non penso sia esatto. Penso che tutti sappiano ascoltare, ma che non molti sappiano  _sentire_."

Tyler scosse la testa. "Continuo a non capire."

"È come..." Josh si mosse, prendendo la mano di Tyler. "Okay, quando ti dico 'prendi la mia mano' tu immagini il tenersi per mano, no? Non di prendere la mia mano e portarla in giro con te. A meno che non andiamo da qualche parte mano nella mano, allora è diverso." Scosse la testa per chiarirsi le idee. "Quello che intendo è, tu  _ascolti_  'prendi la mia mano' ma ' _senti_ ' 'stringila'."   
  
"Oh." Disse, per poi fare una pausa e pensare. "Capisco ora." Poi aggrottò di nuovo le sopracciglia. "Penso."

  
Josh fece un sorriso. "Beh, almeno sei onesto."

______________________________________  

"Tyler, io e il tuo psichiatra abbiamo deciso di provare con delle nuove pillole," disse il dottor Paulson mentre Tyler prendeva posto.

"Cosa?" Chiese Tyler prendendo un lecca-lecca viola. "Non si ricorda come andò a finire l'ultima volta?"

"Niente antipsicotici," lo rassicurò il dottore. "È stato un errore, lo so." Sospirò, passandosi una mano fra i capelli.

"Che tipo di pillole, quindi?" Chiese Tyler, scartando il lecca-lecca e iniziando a succhiarlo.

"Lorazepam," disse il dottore. Fece una pausa. "Ativan."

Tyler lo guardò confuse. "Non sono per l'ansia?" Sono ansioso? Disse a se stesso.

"Sono anche per l'insonnia," lo informa. "Francamente Tyler, inizia a somigliare ad uno scheletro. Hai bisogno di dormire."

Tyler alzò le spalle. "Penso di essere a posto."

Il dottor Paulson sospirò. "Tua madre mi ha detto che ti sente parlare da solo alle tre di mattina. Ogni notte."

Tyler aprì la bocca per dirgli che non parlava da solo, ma alla fine cambiò idea.

"Sto bene," disse invece.

"Tyler, penso sul serio che tu non dorma abbastanza," lo avvertì il dottore gentilmente. "Sembri sempre stanco."

"Sto bene."

"Tyler, penso che sia la cosa migliore per te,"

Tyler lo osservò. "E perché le importa cos'è migliore per me?" Si chinò in avanti, imperterrito. "Non penso che le importi davvero." Disse, poggiando una mano sulla sua guancia intenzionalmente.

"Tyler," iniziò, poi si fermò. "Tyler, mi dispiace, davvero tanto."

Tyler roteò gli occhi, appoggiando la schiena alla poltrona. "Come le pare."

Il dottore sospirò, strofinandosi gli occhi. "Non ci sono scuse," disse. "Ma Tyler, è per il tuo bene." Tirò fuori un altro pezzo di carta e ci appuntò qualcosa sopra. "Parlerò con i tuoi genitori, e una volta ottenuto il consenso, inizieremo con Ativan. Okay, Tyler?"

"Come le pare," disse Tyler di nuovo.

Il dottore sospirò ancora, giocando con l'anello al dito. "Okay. Allora, Tyler, avevo pensato-"

"La smetta," disse Tyler irritato.

"Di fare cosa?"

"Di mettere il nome in ogni frase che mi rivolge," disse Tyler. "Lo conosco il mio nome, okay?"

"Abitudine, T- abitudine," spiegò il dottor Paulson.

Il ragazzo rise seccamente. "Odio il mio nome," disse al dottore.

"Come mai?" chiese l'altro, scrivendo qualcosa sul taccuino.

"È solo un promemoria."

"Promemoria di cosa?"

"È solo un altro promemoria che nessuno è realmente unico." Disse Tyler. "Nessuno è realmente speciale."

Il Dr Paulson posò il taccuino sulla scrivania, sembrava intrigato. "Spiegami." Gli disse.   
  
"Certo," disse Tyler. "Sa, c'è qualcuno lì fuori che si chiama Tyler Joseph. Magari non adesso, ma ci sarà. Magari anche entrambe le cose, ma questo dipende da quanto tempo vivrò." Fece una pausa, toccandosi il mento. "E se davvero ci sono infiniti universi, ci sono infiniti Tyler Joseph, che stanno dicendo la stessa cosa che sto dicendo io ora. Sì, ci sono anche infiniti mondi dove Tyler Joseph fa l'idraulico e nel tempo libero si traveste da donna e non gliene frega un cavolo degli altri universi, ma questo vuol dire che ci sono anche infiniti mondi esattamente uguali a questo. E se fosse vero, non ci sarebbe alcuna ragione per cui sentirsi speciali." Tyler annuì pensosamente e poi sospirò.

"Che gusto c'è ad essere unici?"

Il dottor Paulson lo fissò. "... E questo è il motivo per cui non ti piace il tuo nome?"

Tyler rise leggermente. "Una versione più lunga ma... Sì."

"È sicuramente interessante," gli disse il dottore. "Penso che ci penserò a lungo, più tardi."

"Bene," Gli disse Tyler. "Penso che tutti dovrebbero pensarci ogni tanto. Sa, cibo per il pensiero..."

______________________________________  

"Mamma?" chiamò Tyler, entrando in cucina.

"Tyler?" Rispose sua madre, voltandosi verso di lui con un'espressione sorpresa in viso.

"Devo dirti una cosa," disse, prendendole la mano e facendola sedere al tavolo in cucina.

"Cosa c'è?" chiese la donna.

"Sono..."  _innamorato del ragazzo che tu pensi sia immaginario, che faccio?_ "...uh." Tyler si grattò dietro la nuca. "Uhm."

"Sì?" Disse sua madre.

"Che c'è per cena?" disse invece.

Sua madre lo guardò sorpresa. "Spaghetti e polpette," lo informò. "Perché? Vuoi mangiare con noi?  
  
E per qualche strana ragione, Tyler annuì.

______________________________________  

"Quindi, se ho capito bene:" iniziò a dire Josh, "hai provato a mangiare gli spaghetti con un cucchiaio, hai chiamato tuo fratello 'spolverino azzurrino' quando ha provato a darti una forchetta, hai ascoltato tua sorella parlare del suo torneo di basket, sei caduto dalla sedia quando tuo fratello ti ha spinto da sotto al tavolo, hai visto tuo padre bere una birra analcolica, ascoltato tua madre parlare del torneo di basketball di tua sorella e sei scoppiato a piangere quando tuo fratello ti ha chiesto perché non vai a scuola."

"Praticamente sì." Disse Tyler, annuendo.

Josh alzò un sopracciglio. "Ma perché hai cenato con loro?"

"È stato un incidente." Tyler arrossì.

Josh alzò anche l'altro sopracciglio. "Come sei finito accidentalmente a cena con la tua famiglia?"   
  
"Io-ehm..." Tyler si passò una mano fra i capelli. "Beh, stavo per chiedere a mamma una cosa, ma, uh, alla fine le ho chiesto cosa c'era per cena."

Josh alzò ancora di più le sopracciglia. "Che stavi per chiederle?"

Tyler sentì il calore spostarsi dalle guance a tutto il viso. "Niente," disse un po' troppo velocemente.

Josh sollevò così tanto le sopracciglia che quasi scomparvero fra la massa di capelli blu. Prima che potesse fermarsi, Tyler allungò una mano e gliele abbassò.  
  
Si guardarono per un momento prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
  
Si ritrovarono fronte contro fronte, le dita intrecciate, e entrambi stavano ancora ridacchiando mentre Tyler spostò per un momento gli occhi sulle labbra Do maggiore di Josh. Basterebbe un piccolo movimento e...

"Tyler?"

Tyler ritornò in sé, spostando lo sguardo sugli occhi moca di Josh. Le loro fronti si toccavano ancora.

"Posso, um..." Prima che Tyler potesse rifletterci su, si avvicinò abbastanza da far combaciare le loro labbra. Fu breve, ma Tyler poteva sentire perfettamente le sue perfette labbra Do maggiore, che però non ricambiarono la pressione e Tyler si allontanò.

"Oh," disse Josh, sembrando scosso.

"Oh," fece eco Tyler, alzandosi. "Oh, cavolo, scusa, io..." Scivolò dalla scala a pioli velocemente.

"No, aspetta, Tyler-" lo chiamò Josh, ma Tyler non si voltò.

______________________________________  

"Sembri triste oggi," commentò sua madre mentre Tyler versava il latte nella tazza con i cereali.

Tyler alzò le spalle. "Sto bene."

Lei si accigliò. "Non sei uscito per nulla oggi."

Tyler alzò di nuovo le spalle. "Non mi va."

"Ti dispiace?" chiese sua mamma indicando il posto di fronte a Tyler.

Lui scosse la testa.

"Grazie."

Stettero in silenzio per un momento. "Non sapevo ti piacesse quella marca di cereali," commentò sua madre.

"Mh?" disse Tyler, alzando lo sguardo. "Ah, sì, sono i preferiti di..." Smise di parlare e osservò le palline scure galleggiare nel latte, "Josh."  
 

Senza volerlo, Tyler si ritrovò a singhiozzare.

"Tyler," disse sua madre, preoccupata. "Ehi, che succede?"

"Scusa, scusa," Tyler disse fra I singhiozzi. "Non- non lo so, io-" un altro singhiozzo lo fece bloccare.

"Shh," disse sua madre, si inginocchiò accanto alla sua sedia e appoggiò una mano sulla sua spalla. "Va tutto bene."

Tyler la abbracciò, affondando il viso nella sua spalla. Improvvisamente la sua mente fu riempita dai ricordi di quando da piccolo si aggrappava forte a lei dopo aver avuto quegli incubi che sembravano non finire mai. Poi però smise, quando Josh entrò nella sua vita. Ora si aggrappava a lui.

  
Tyler ridacchiò fra i singhiozzi, chiedendosi se ora dovrà tornare ad abbracciare sua madre dopo i suoi incubi.

"Va tutto bene," ripeté sua madre dolcemente, accarezzandogli la schiena. "Va tutto bene tesoro."

"Mamma?" sussurrò nel collo della madre.   
  
"Sì?" rispose lei.

  
"Sono innamorato di Josh," la voce gli si spezzò sulla parola "innamorato".

"Oh." Sua madre lo strinse più forte. "Oh,  _Tyler_."  
 

 _"_ E lo so-" Tyler fece una pausa per respirare profondamente, "Lo so che pensi che non sia reale, e tutti ne sono così convinti che a volte lo penso anche io. Che ne sarebbe di me?" Iniziò a tremare. "Innamorato di un fantasma, ecco."

"Oh, tesoro," disse sua madre dolcemente. "Mi dispiace tanto."

La posizione in cui erano non era per niente comoda, così la madre lo fece alzare e andarono entrambi a sedersi sul divano. Tyler si rannicchiò immediatamente, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.   
  
"Ho fatto un casino," disse Tyler, rabbrividendo. "L'ho baciato e lui non ha ricambiato e voglio morire, mamma, ci tengo così tanto a lui e ho mandato tutto a monte."

"Oh, amore," lo consolò sua madre, passando una mano fra i capelli del figlio.  
 

"Tyler," disse sua madre cautamente, "hai mai pensato che magari è meglio così?"

"Cosa?" disse Tyler, confuso.

"Non va bene fidarsi di- di una persona come fai tu, forse dovresti prenderti una 'pausa' da Josh?"   
  
"Una pausa?" Disse Tyler, così sconvolto che smise di piangere.

"Una pausa, Tyler," ripeté. "Solo per un po'. Trova un nuovo hobby, qualcosa da fare."

"Josh non è un  _hobby_ , mamma," disse Tyler, indignato. "È una  _persona_. Una persona a cui devo chiedere scusa," disse, alzandosi all'improvviso.   
  
"Tyler, aspetta-"

Ma Tyler era già uscito dalla porta sul retro, correndo verso la foresta per andare da Josh.

______________________________________  

Tyler riusciva a sentire Josh canticchiare quando si avvicinò alla casa sull'albero. Si arrampicò cautamente sulla scala, curioso, fece capolino.

Josh era seduto sul pavimento, accendendo di tanto in tanto il suo accendino, come se fosse in trance. 

"Ehi." Disse Tyler, e Josh quasi fece cadere l'accendino per la sorpresa.

"Ciao." Lo salutò Josh, mettendo l'oggetto in tasca. "Entra."

Tyler entrò esitante e si sedette di fronte a lui. "Allora, volevo scus-"

Venne interrotto quando Josh si sporse verso di lui e le sue labbra Do maggiore si posarono sulle sue.

Il bacio durò più dell'ultimo, e questa volta parteciparono entrambi.  
La bocca di Josh era calda e dolce, e Tyler sentiva il suo cuore battere all'impazzata.

Una delle mani azzurro-cielo di Josh andò dietro la sua nuca, l'altra a toccargli la guancia. Le mani di Tyler si aggrapparono alle spalle di Josh timidamente.

Quando si allontanarono, Tyler aprì gli occhi per guardare in quelli di Josh ancora chiusi, decisamente appagato.  
  
Restarono seduti lì per un momento, a riprendere fiato.

"Perché sei scappato?" chiese Josh, rompendo il silenzio.

"Perché non hai ricambiato?" Rispose Tyler.

Ci fu un altro momento di silenzio.

"Mi piaci." Disse Josh all'improvviso. La sua voce era diversa. Come la pioggia che cade al contrario. "Mi piaci un sacco."

"Mi piaci un sacco anche tu," disse Tyler, e Josh gli sorrise, mostrando i suoi denti da tigre fra le labbra Do maggiore.

"Bene," sussurrò, e lo baciò ancora.

______________________________________  

"Oh," Tyler ansimò nella bocca di Josh, " _Josh_."

"Com'è?" Mormorò Josh, muovendo le dita. Tyler sussultò.

"Come- come-" Tyler gettò la testa all'indietro, colpendo il pavimento di legno della casa sull'albero. "Sento sapore di- ahh..."

Josh trattenne un gemito, premendo le sue perfette labbra Do maggiore sulle sue. Tyler ansimò ancora, spingendo i fianchi all'insù.

"Josh," ansimò.

  
"Tyler," disse Josh con una voce calda e roca, come miele e il cinguiettio degli uccelli, ma anche scura, dolce e arancione.  
  
Tyler emise gemiti e sussulti continuamente sentendo le dita di Josh muoversi dentro di lui. Riusciva ad assaporare qualcosa, tipo metallo ma non proprio, e bramava qualcosa, ma non sapeva cosa.  
 

"Per favore," sussurrò Tyler, senza neanche sapere di cosa aveva bisogno. Josh arricciò le dita e il sapore di non-metallo divenne così intenso che Tyler emise un singhiozzo disperato.   
 

"Hey," disse Josh, fermandosi. Accarezzò la guancia di Josh con le sue soffici mani azzurro-cielo. "Stai bene?"

"Sì," disse tremante. "Sì, sto bene."

  
Josh lo baciò delicatamente sulla fronte. "Dimmelo se ti faccio male, okay?"

"Okay," mormorò Tyler. Si spinse contro le dita di Josh, che sorrise dolcemente. "Dai," disse Tyler, sentiva improvvisamente la gola secca, "Puoi- ah."

  
Josh stava muovendo di nuovo le dita. Tyler non sapeva esattamente cosa stava facendo, ma era piacevole.  
 

Sentiva qualcos'altro nelle vene, velluto rosso-nero, caldo e intenso. Gemette, stringendosi contro le dita di Josh.

"Così" grugnì Tyler. "Così, così... come- ah, non come il metallo ma quasi, e velluto, e ahh..."

  
"Shh" lo zittì Josh. "Lo so."   
  
Josh sfilò lentamente le dita. Tyler gemette per la perdita.

  
"Perché?" chiese, ma improvvisamente Josh avvicinò Tyler a sé e premette qualcosa di caldo e duro contro di lui. "Oh."

  
"È okay?" Mormorò Josh, guardando in basso con i suoi grandi occhi moca.

"Sì," Tyler disse, sicuro. "Sì."

Josh si spinse dentro di lui lentamente, il labbro Do maggiore fra i denti da tigre superiori.  
  
Tyler chiuse gli occhi, mentre Josh entrava dentro di lui completamente. Bruciava, ma era come la crema di caffé, come delle piume rosso rubino, quindi andava bene.  
 

"Okay?" Sussurrò Josh.

"Sì," confermò Tyler. Il sapore non-metallo stava aumentando di nuovo, e ansimò quando mosse di poco fianchi. "Oh! Oh, ahh..."

Josh lo baciò ancora, e Tyler ricambiò il bacio con passione.

"Così, così, ahh," Gemette Josh nella bocca di Tyler. "Sei così, oh, oh..." Tyler lo baciò, come a voler ingoiare i suoi gemiti.

Josh iniziò a muovere i fianchi con movimenti lenti e costanti. Josh colpì qualcosa dentro Tyler ogni volta che si muoveva, e Tyler non poté non mugolare ad ogni spinta.   
  
"Dimmelo," Josh grugnì, "dimmelo se è troppo."

  
"È troppo," mormorò Tyler in risposta. "Continua."

Josh rise leggermente, ma continuò.

  
Tyler passò le mani fra i morbidi capelli blu di Josh, stringendoli piano. Josh gemette, affondando le dita nelle spalle di Tyler, e Tyler avvolse le gambe intorno ai fianchi di Josh. Si mosse di poco e riprese a gemere quando Josh colpì continuamente il suo punto, aumentando la forza delle spinte.

"Dai," Josh grugnì all'orecchio di Tyler. "Posso...?"

Tyler non sapeva neanche cosa Josh stesse chiedendo, ma lo avvicinò ancora di più stringendosi intorno alla sua erezione e con un lungo gemito, i movimenti di Josh si fecero irregolari e poi si fermò, respirando profondamente.   
  
"... Stai bene?" chiese Tyler.

Josh stava ansimando quando prese in mano l'erezione di Tyler e- wow.

"Sto alla grande." disse iniziando a muovere la mano.   
  
"Ah," fu la risposta di Tyler.  
 

Allungò le braccia, avvolgendole intorno alla schiena di Josh, aggrappandosi a lui disperatamente. Il sapore di non-metallo più intenso che mai e decise di affondare i denti nella clavicola di Josh, gemendo.

"Oh Dio," ansimò. "Dio."  
 

Tyler sentiva velluto nelle vene, non-metallo nella sua bocca e iniziò a sentire un lieve suono di Sol diesis.  
 

Emise un gemito acuto, e Josh lo baciò lungo la mascella, proseguendo verso il collo.

"Dai," Josh sussurrò. "Ci sei quasi."

  
Tyler non sapeva neanche di cosa stesse parlando, ma era troppo confuso e sopraffatto per capire.

Josh roteò la mano, strusciando il pollice contro la punta, e il non-metallo stava diventando troppo, e Tyler gemette forte contro la pelle di Josh.

"Va tutto bene," Josh sussurrò. "Lasciati andare."

E Tyler lo fece.  
 

Stava cadendo, sprofondando, e si sentì percorrere dai brividi. Il non-metallo nella sua bocca uscì fuori come gemito, più acuto di quanto pensava. Distese le braccia, una andò a colpire il muro di legno, e improvvisamente sentì tutti i muscoli tendersi e rilassarsi.

Il Sol diesis aumentò di volume sempre di più finché Tyler non urlò, gemendo e sussultando. Josh mormorò parole dolci e soffici come nuvole al suo orecchio, finché Tyler non si tranquillizzò.  
 

"Oh," disse Tyler una volta in grado di parlare.

  
"Ehi," disse Josh contro il collo di Tyler.   
  
"Ehi," gli fece eco Tyler. "È stato- è stato..." Per la prima volta in vita sua, c'era qualcosa che Tyler non riusciva a descrivere.

"Sì," disse Josh, baciandolo castamente. "Lo so."

______________________________________  

"Lo so," disse Tyler, gli occhi moca di Josh divennero scuri, e immediatamente Tyler desiderò di poter rimangiarsi quelle parole

"Cosa," disse Josh piano, labbra Do maggiore che mostrarono i suoi denti da tigre, "hai detto?"

  
"Scusa, Josh." Disse subito Tyler.  
  
Josh espirò in una maniera che Tyler poteva descrivere soltanto come arancione-rosso-verde, come un fiume su un letto di cristallo rotto. Perfettamente pericoloso.   
  
"Scusa," ripeté Tyler.

"Tu non-" Josh fece un respiro profondo, "non  _puoi_  capire, okay?"

"Io-"

"Tu non hai la  _minima_  di cosa si provi," Josh ringhiò, "ad essere terrorizzato di tornare a casa.  _Non hai la minima idea_  di cosa significhi aver paura dei tuoi stessi genitori." Si alzò, Facendo avanti e indietro per quanto potesse nel piccolo spazio della casa sull'albero. "Non hai idea di cosa significhi nascondersi ogni volta che tuo padre torna ubriaco a casa e distrugge tutto quello che trova davanti, e tua madre è troppo sballata per fregarsene. Non hai idea di cosa significhi usare il tuo corpo per proteggere le tue sorelle, il tuo fratellino. Non conosci la paura che ti attraversa quando tuo padre si sfila la cintura perché è scazzato e ha bisogno di sfogare la rabbia. Non hai idea di cosa si provi ad essere frustato da un uomo che si scola litri di liquore scadente più forte che può. E lascia che ti dica una cosa, Tyler." Si fermò e si girò verso Tyler per guardarlo negli occhi.

"Fa. Male."  
 

Tyler deglutì a fatica. "M-mi dispiace-"

  
"Mi dispiace, mi dispiace," Josh fece una smorfia. "Dispiace a tutti, come no."

Riprese a fare su e giù per la stanza. "Tutto è così nero-blu," ripeté. Fece una pausa, aggrottando le sopracciglia. "O almeno per me." Aggiunse.

______________________________________  

"Che succede, Tyler?" Chiese sua madre.

"Ah?" Disse Tyler, alzando lo sguardo.

"Stai seduto lì da stamattina," disse, sedendosi accanto a lui sul divano. "C'è qualcosa che non va?"

"Beh," disse Tyler. Cercò di fermarsi, ma le parole sembrarono uscire senza controllo. "Io e Josh abbiamo fatto sesso, okay? E da allora non ha fatto che essere di malumore e non so cosa fare. E ieri abbiamo litigato perché quando mi ha detto che tutto è nero-blu, io ho risposto che lo sapevo e si è arrabbiato perché non so cosa significhi. E ha ragione, non so cosa significhi vedere tutto nero-blu. Ma continuava ad urlare e urlare e mamma, soffre così tanto a casa e voglio aiutarlo ma non ci riesco e fa male."

"H-hai fatto sesso con Josh?"

Tyler alzò lo sguardo per incontrare il viso pallido di sua madre.

"Sì," disse lentamente. "È quello che ho detto, no?"

"Tyler," disse sua madre preoccupata, stringendogli la mano così forte da rendere la stretta dolorosa, "è stato doloroso?"

La faccia di Tyler fu attraversata da shock e disgusto per un momento. " _Cosa?_ "

"Quando hai fatto sesso con Josh, è stato doloroso?" disse sua madre. "Ti ha fatto male?"

Tyler aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Beh, un po'. Ma non me ne sono accorto tanto." Disse pensosamente. "Ma il giorno dopo è stato doloroso." Disse sinceramente.

Sua madre sembrava terrorizzata. "Oh,  _Tyler_ ," sussurrò, abbracciandolo forte. "Mi dispiace."  
 

"Cosa?" disse Tyler, confuse. Perché le dispiace? Il sesso non era una cosa bella? È stato bello però.

  
"Va tutto bene," disse sua madre, cullandolo dolcemente. "Va tutto bene. Qui sei al sicuro."

Tyler stette lì, seduto e totalmente confuso. Non sarebbe dovuto piacergli?

Sua madre gli accarezzò i capelli. "Andrà tutto bene. Nessuno ti farà del male. Non più."

______________________________________  

La madre di Tyler non fece altro che tenerlo d'occhio da quando le disse di aver fatto sesso con Josh.

Sperava che Josh capisse perché non gli aveva ancora chiesto scusa.

Sua madre l'aveva lasciato da solo solo per chiamare alcune persone e per parlare con suo padre.

"Saluto i tuoi fratelli e torno, va bene?" disse sua madre, quando sentirono la porta del garage aprirsi.

Tyler annuì lentamente.

Sentiva sua madre mentre salutava suo fratello e sua sorella. Ad un certo punto, sentì un rumore alla finestra del soggiorno. Guardò fuori e vide che fuori alla finestra c'era Josh, che agitava la mano cautamente.

Tyler corse verso la finestra per aprirla.

"Ciao," disse piano.

"Andiamo?" disse Josh, indicando il bosco dietro di loro.

Tyler si morse il labbro. "Mamma si incazza se torna e non mi vede qui." Disse.

Josh sospirò. "Per favore?" disse. "Mi dispiace, Tyler. Non era mia intenzione urlarti contro. Per favore. Scusa."

Tyler sospirò, guardando fuori. "Va bene," mormorò, salendo sulla finestra e saltando fuori.

"Ciao," Josh disse dolcemente, prendendogli la mano. "Possiamo parlare?"

"Okay," disse Tyler mentre iniziarono a camminare, mano nella mano, verso la foresta.

"Mi dispiace di aver dato di matto," si scusò Josh una volta nascosti fra gli alberi.

"Mi dispiace di averti detto che capivo," disse Tyler. "Non è vero. Non so a cosa pensavo."

Josh sorrise, labbra Do maggiore un po' tristi. "Dispiace a tutti, come no." Sussurrò, e poi si avvicinò per baciarlo.

Gli occhi di Josh erano chiusi quando si allontanò, e sembrava sereno.   
  
"Canta," disse, con gli occhi ancora chiusi.

"Cosa?" Chiese Tyler, sorpreso.

"Canta." Ripeté Josh.

"Cosa vuoi che canti?" Disse Tyler, confuso.

Josh alzò le spalle. "Qualcosa che conoscono tutti."   
  
"Uhm." Tyler fece una pausa. Per qualche strana ragione, gli venne in mente "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star".

Josh aprì finalmente gli occhi quando Tyler finì. "Grazie." Disse.

"Di nulla."

Continuarono a camminare nella foresta, le loro dita ancora intrecciate.

"Hai mai notato," Josh iniziò, strizzando gli occhi verso il cielo quasi del tutto scuro, "che quando strizzi gli occhi, cambia tutto?"

"Sì," disse Tyler. "Non drasticamente, però. Ma abbastanza da essere inquietante."

"Già." Josh schioccò le dita. "Come quel-quel tizio. Quello delle facce coperte."

"Um," Tyler disse, pensoso. "Uh, René Magritte?"

"Sì, sì lui," disse Josh. "Tutto non è esattamente come dovrebbe essere."

Tyler annuì lentamente, strizzando gli occhi verso la foresta. Tutto sembra avere un qualcosa di leggermente inquietante. Rabbrividì, poi guardò Josh, che- che non sembra esattamente come dovrebbe essere.

"Non sembri esattamente come dovresti essere," disse Tyler senza pensarci.

Josh si irrigidì, e Tyler temette che Josh potesse urlare ancora, invece gli strinse la mano più forte.

"Va bene lo stesso," sussurrò, "l'importante è che non ti dimentichi di me."

Tyler ricambiò la stretta.

Passeggiarono, circondati da un silenzio pesante, tutto verde-arancione. Tyler riusciva quasi a sentirne il sapore.

"E se tutto questo non fosse reale?" Disse Tyler improvvisamente.

Josh aggrottò le sopracciglia. "In che senso?"

"Nel senso che è tutto nella mia testa," Chiarì Tyler. Josh inclinò il capo.

"Beh, c'erto che è tutto nella tua testa," disse e Tyler sbatté le palpebre.

"Cosa?"

"È tutto nella tua testa," disse gesticolando. "Ma ciò non significa che non sia reale."

Tyler sospirò. "Sì, ma se fosse-" gesticolò. " _Solo_ nella mia testa?"

Josh alzò le spalle. "Sarebbe comunque reale, no? Se riesci a vederlo, se riesci a  _sentirlo_ , perché non dovrebbe essere reale?"

"Non- non lo so," disse Tyler, aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Forse perché non è reale per gli altri."

"E quindi?"   
  
"E quindi forse non sei reale."

Josh si bloccò, guardando Tyler. "Cosa?"

"Forse non sei reale," ripeté Tyler.

Josh stava scuotendo il capo. "No, non dirlo."

"Tutti mi dicono che non lo sei," disse Tyler. "I miei terapisti, il mio psicologo, i miei genitori-"

"Non ascoltarli," Disse Josh duramente, guardandolo negli occhi. "Non ascoltarli. Riesci a vedermi, no? Ascoltarmi?" Strinse la mano di Tyler. "Sentirmi?"

"Allucinazione?" disse Tyler.

"Un'allucinazione che ti bacia?"

Tyler lasciò la presa per passarsi le mani sul viso.

"Tyler, io sono  _reale_ ," scattò Josh. "Mi senti?"

"Fammi pensare!" Urlò Tyler a sua volta.

"Ti ho chiesto di non dimenticarti di me!" Josh ringhiò. "Te lo sei inventato? Sono davvero solo un'immaginazione per te?"

"Stai zitto!" Tyler urlò, coprendosi le orecchie con le mani. "Zitto zitto zitto!"

"Ascoltami!"   
  
"Non sei reale!"

"Sì che lo sono."

"Non sei  _reale_!

"Lo sono! Tyler, ascolta-"

"Non lo sei, non lo sei, non lo sei-"

E poi Josh gli tirò uno schiaffo.

Entrambi si bloccarono.

" _Tyler_ ," Josh disse in un sospiro. "Tyler, mi dispiace, non-"

"Allontanati da me."

"Oh, Tyler, mi d-"

"Lasciami da solo!" Urlò. "Allontanati!"

"Tyler, per favore,  _scusa_!"

"Stammi  _lontano_!" Gridò ancora, correndo verso casa.

" _Tyler!_ "

Tyler urlò, le lacrime gli scorrevano sulle guance. Raggiunse casa sua, sbatté una mano sulla porta ripetutamente, e suo fratello la aprì.

"Tyler! Mamma si è pre-"   
  
Tyler gli passò accanto, singhiozzando mentre correva verso la sua camera. Si buttò sul letto, fregandosene di chiudere la porta.

Si rannicchiò sotto le coperte e sprofondò nel sonno.

______________________________________  

Tyler si svegliò con sua madre che giaceva accanto a lui nel letto, gli stava accarezzando la schiena.

"Ehi," disse dolcemente.

Lui si alzò a sedere, strofinandosi gli occhi.

"Ciao," disse, sentendosi vuoto.

"Ne vuoi parlare?" Chiese sua madre gentilmente.

Tyler iniziò a scuotere la testa, ma disse, "Josh mi ha colpito."

Gli occhi di sua madre si spalancarono. "Ha fatto  _cosa_?"

  
"È stata colpa mia." Disse Tyler, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. "Non smettevo di urlare che non è reale, non è reale, e lui piangeva ma io non mi la smettevo e così mi ha colpito."   
  
Sua madre lo fissò, terrorizzata.

"Ti ha colpito." Disse lentamente.

Tyler si strofinò ancora gli occhi, annuendo. Improvvisamente venne travolto da un forte abbraccio.

"Mamma?" disse incerto, sentendola tremare, come se stesse piangendo.

"Tyler," disse delicatamente. "Oh, Tyler. Mi dispiace così tanto."

"Perché... Perché ti...?" Tyler iniziò ma non finì, accarezzando timidamente la schiena della madre.

"Il mio bambino," sussurrò, abbracciandolo fino a fargli mancare il respiro.

  
"Mamma?"  
 

Tyler alzò lo sguardo e vide uno dei suoi fratelli minori.

  
"Scusa il disturbo, ma c'è papa al telefono," disse suo fratello, porgendole il telefono.

  
Con riluttanza, sua madre si allontanò e prese il telefono. Sembrava già meno scossa, suo fratello se ne andò immediatamente.   
  
"Chris?" disse sua madre, tenendo il cellulare all'orecchio. Ascoltò per un momento.

"No, si è appena svegliato." Fece una pausa. "Sì-no, parliamo dopo." Un'altra pausa. "Sì. Ci vediamo più tardi." Chiuse la chiamata, poggiando il cellulare sul mobile.

La madre di Tyler si sedette di nuovo accanto a lui sul letto.

  
"Hai fame?" Chiese.

  
Tyler scosse il capo. "Che ore sono?"

Sua madre controllò l'orologio. "3:50," disse.

"Del pomeriggio, o-"

  
"Di mattina," disse.

  
Tyler aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Perché papà è fuori? E cosa ci fa mio fratello in piedi?"

  
"Tuo padre è fuori per prendere delle cose. E i tuoi fratelli non riescono a dormire."

  
"È colpa mia, ne sono certo," disse Tyler, suonando perfettamente apatico.

  
"È colpa mia, semmai," ammise. "Sono un po' fuori fase ultimamente."

  
"Oh," Disse Tyler, non sapendo cos'altro dire.

"Più tardi andremo dal dottor Paulson, okay?" disse.

"Perché?"

"Dobbiamo parlare tutti insieme." Gli disse la madre.

"Di cosa?"

"Di tutto quello che sta succedendo."

Tyler sospirò. "Del sesso." Disse e sua madre trasalì.

"Sì, Tyler," disse. "Ma è solo una parte."

Tyler annuì lentamente, sdraiandosi di nuovo. Affondò il viso nel cuscino e fece finta che Josh non l'avesse mai colpito.

______________________________________  

"Non capisco perché ne stiamo facendo una questione," disse Tyler.

"Perché pensi che non dovremmo?" chiese il dr Paulson.

Tyler alzò le spalle. "È solo sesso," disse. "Tanti ragazzi lo fanno."

"La maggior parte lo fa perché gli piace," disse sua madre lentamente.

"Ma a me è piaciuto, mamma," disse Tyler, aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Mi  _piace_."

Sua mamma lo fissò. "Ti-ti è  _piaciuto_?"

"Sì," disse. "Perché? Non mi sarebbe dovuto piacere?"

"Beh, no, nel senso..."   
  
"Cosa?" chiese Tyler, esigente di una risposta.

"Non pensavamo che ti sarebbe mai piaciuto il sesso." Disse il dottore. "Non dopo quello che è successo con il dottor Craig."

Tyler si bloccò.

"Ma il Dr. Craig," fece una pausa, deglutendo. "Mi- mi picchiava soltanto, vero?"

"Oh, Dio," disse sua madre, coprendosi il viso con le mani. "Oh,  _Tyler_."   
  
"Mamma?" disse Tyler delicatamente, all'improvviso spaventato.

Sua madre scosse la testa ancora, affondando il viso nel petto del padre di Tyler.  
 

"Papà?" chiese Tyler, e suo padre deglutì, intrecciando le dita con quelle di sua moglie.

"Tyler, il Dr. Craig-" fece una pausa, prendendo un respiro profondo, "Il Dr. Craig..." Scosse anche lui la testa, guardando il Dr. Paulson.

"Tyler," disse il dottore, la sua espressione di solito calma era preoccupata, "il Dr. Craig ti colpiva, sì. Ma, ah..." Si passò una mano fra i capelli. "Ma ti... faceva del male. Sessualmente."

  
Tyler si sedette.

"Mi- mi ha stuprato," disse insensibilmente.

"Molestato, sì," disse il dottore cautamente, occhi pieni di tristezza.

"E non me lo ricordavo?" chiese Tyler.

"Fu un forte trauma per un bambino così piccolo, Tyler," disse il Dr. Paulson. "Non mi sorprende che tu abbia represso quei ricordi."

"Ma nessuno me l'ha mai detto?" si chiese Tyler.

"Non ci sembrava giusto turbarti." Spiegò il Dr. Paulson. "Ti avrebbe fatto solo male."

  
"Ci dispiace Tyler." Intervenne sua madre con le lacrime agli occhi. "Davvero tanto."   
  
"Mi dispiace, mi dispiace," Tyler mormorò a se stesso. "Dispiace a tutti, come no."

"E a questo punto Josh entra in scena," disse il dottore. "Hai iniziato a parlare di lui non molto dopo che il Dr. Craig divenne il tuo terapista."   
  
"E quindi?" Chiese Tyler.

"Tyler," disse il dottore dolcemente. "Josh è un meccanismo di difesa. Non è reale."

"No," Tyler provò a dire, ma le cose sembrarono combaciare. "Oh. Oh, no."

  
"Mi dispiace," disse il Dr. Paulson sembrando davvero dispiaciuto.

"Ma... ma noi ci siamo..."  _Baciati_.  _Toccati_.  _Abbiamo fatto l'amore_. Era reale.

Lo era?

Tyler affondò la testa fra le mani. Nessun'altro aveva mai visto Josh. Nessun'altro poteva provare la sua esistenza.

Cavolo, Tyler non conosceva neanche il suo cognome.

Oh, Dio.   
  
"Tyler," disse sua madre, "Vuoi qualcosa? Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"

Tyler stava scuotendo la testa lentamente, affondando le unghie spezzate nelle ginocchia.   
  
"No, no," disse, stringendo gli occhi. "No."

"Tyler," disse qualcuno. Non sapeva chi, perché tutto iniziò a sfocare nelle sue orecchie.

"Il cibo è avvelenato," sussurrò prima che tutto diventò nero.

______________________________________  

Tyler si svegliò nella sua camera, sua madre era addormentata sulla sedia accanto al suo letto e gli stringeva la mano in una posizione di sicuro non piacevole.

Guardò fuori la finestra, guardò il sole che sprofondava nell'orizzonte e strizzò gli occhi.

"Non dimenticarti di me," sussurrò.

Sua madre si stiracchiò accanto a lui, e aprì gli occhi.

"Ehi, tesoro." Mormorò.

"Ciao," disse, guardando ancora fuori.

"Come ti senti?" gli chiese.

"Stanco," disse. "Posso, uhm, avere dell'acqua?"

"Certo," disse lei. "Torno subito, non ti muovere, va bene?"

"Okay," disse, guardando il sole.

"Ehi. Guardami."

Con riluttanza, spostò lo sguardo per guardare sua madre.

"Non andare da nessuna parte." Gli ordinò.

"Okay," ripeté e lei gli diede un abbraccio prima di andare via.

Non appena chiuse la porta, Tyler aprì la finestra e si arrampicò nel modo in cui faceva sempre Josh. Corse verso il bosco, la pelle gli sembrava stargli stretta.

  
Sporco. Sporco sporco sporco. Quel tipo di sporco che Tyler poteva sentire sull'anima, l'unico posto dove non poteva strofinare vigorosamente con la saponetta.  
  
I suoi piedi erano bagnati di acqua nero-blu, e si accorse che improvvisamente tutto era diventato nero-blu. Volle urlare per Josh, per dirgli che adesso lo sapeva, lo capiva, ma Josh non c'era e non sarebbe tornato mai più e Tyler sentiva che i polmoni gli stavano per scoppiare.

"Mi dispiace!" Urlò. "Lo capisco ora! Lo giuro!"

Ma tutto ormai si faceva sempre più blu e sempre più nero e Tyler sentiva il freddo nelle ossa. Il freddo si intrufolava nei suoi occhi, li strinse forte ma poteva ancora sentirlo. Stava rabbrividendo, ed era così  _sporco_.  
 

Tyler si rese conto che stava supplicando Josh di ritornare, ritornare da lui, ma Josh non sarebbe tornato mai più perché non era  _reale_ , e Tyler era un fottuto idiota, un pazzo con la sua mente pazza ed era così così così sporco, era lurido, e nessuno l'avrebbe mai amato.

"Per favore!" Urlò, un suono aspro e gutturale, come se gli stessero tirando le parole dalla gola. "Oh, per  _favore_!"

Le parole fecero eco nella foresta, rimbalzando da albero ad albero, e Tyler sentì le parole attraversarlo, rivestire le sue ossa, facendole vibrare, " _tipregotipregotiprego_."

"Dove sei?!" Urlò ancora. "Ho bisogno di te. Ho  _bisogno_  di te, cazzo,  _ti prego_!"

Le mani erano sulla sua testa, tiravano i capelli, graffiavano la pelle. Le sue unghie laceravano la pelle soffice sulle sue guance, la strappavano, e pensò che il dolore era la cosa più reale che avesse mai sentito. Graffiò disperatamente il suo viso, il suo collo, le sue braccia. Faceva male, cazzo se faceva male, e singhiozzava ma rideva allo stesso tempo, perché, insomma, non era la sensazione migliore di sempre?

"Sono reale!" Urlò Tyler. Puntò un dito contro il cielo in modo accusatorio. "Sono reale, cazzo! Perché tu no?!" Collassò contro il terreno freddo, gelido. "Perché  _tu_  non sei reale?!" Strillò. "Perché- non- sei- reale?!" pretendeva una risposta, sbattendo la testa contro il terreno ad ogni parola.  
  
Tyler si zittì quando all'improvviso si accorse che si trovava sdraiato di fronte alla casa sull'albero. La loro casa sull'albero. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che i ricordi affiorassero. Baciarsi, toccarsi, sussurrarsi cose che non erano mai state reali.

Niente è mai stato reale.

Con un urlo di agonia, Tyler si alzò dal terreno. Si arrampicò nella casa.

  
Era buio, tranquillo. L'aria era densa, e Tyler non parlò. Si sedette e le lacrime caddero, andando a bagnare il "T-E-R-R-O-R-I-Z-Z-A-T-O" inciso sul pavimento di legno.  
 

L'accendino di Josh si trovava accanto alla scarpa di Tyler, lo prese lentamente e lo accese. La fiamma brillava nell'oscurità, e Tyler osservò se stesso mentre premeva la fiamma contro il muro.  
  
La tenne ferma lì, mentre il legno diventava sempre più scuro. Per un po' non accadde nulla, ma poi Tyler vide il legno prendere fuoco improvvisamente. Spense l'accendino e, come in trance, osservò la fiamma diventare sempre più larga, più alta, arrampicarsi fino al soffitto.

  
Tyler si sdraiò sul pavimento e fissò il fuoco inghiottire il tetto. La casa sull'albero si stava riempendo di fuoco.

Qualcosa dentro di sé lo stava tirando, insistendo sul fatto che doveva andarsene, andarsene prima che soffocasse o bruciasse. Ma la ignorò. Non gli importava più ormai.  
 

Tyler si addormentò e tutto intorno a sé continuava a bruciare.

Ma non gli importava più ormai.

______________________________________  

_"Come ti senti?"_

_"T-E-R-R-O-R-I-Z-Z-A-T-O"_

______________________________________  

Il funerale era una piccolo cerimonia tranquilla.

La madre piangeva silenziosamente, il padre silenzioso di proposito, e i fratelli erano in lutto per il fratello che non avevano mai conosciuto davvero.

C'era anche il dottore, stava strofinandosi la linea dell'abbronzatura dove teneva la fede, inspirando ed espirando.

Il prete che conduceva la cerimonia chiese se qualcuno voleva dire qualche parola.

Un ragazzo dai capelli blu elettrico e gli occhi moca (e labbra Do maggiore e mani azzurro-cielo e denti da tigre) si alzò.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccola qui! La famosa forest fic, so che mi state odiando in questo momento e che probabilmente siete con le lacrime agli occhi! Ma non temete, io sto piangendo di nuovo dopo averla riletta. Che dire, è una storia che ti lascia con l'amaro in bocca, ma penso che sia questo a renderla speciale, diversa dalle altre.
> 
> Spero tanto che vi sia piaciuta quanto è piaciuta a me, mi raccomando fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e se credete che ci sia qualche errore nella traduzione, non esitate a dirlo. Premetto che è stato leggermente difficile tradurre questa storia, ma ho saputo renderla al meglio in italiano (si spera), l'autrice originale è SoloChaos su AO3 (sito di FF famoso in America). 
> 
> Se vi va, potete seguirmi, posterò presto un'OS scritta da me questa volta!  
> Se volete seguirmi su altre piattaforme:  
> Snapchat: culodilouis  
> Twitter: ukulonely  
> Tumblr: voidtess  
> Wattpad: marchtotsea  
> PS: se volete parlare con me sono sempre disponibile su twitter, ma anche qui. Un abbraccio,
> 
> -Tess ♥


End file.
